El pasado perdido
by Tara02
Summary: Tara McNeal está cansada. Hace tiempo que se dio por vencida en los estudios y odia su trabajo, pero no sabe por dónde empezar a enderezar su vida. El Doctor acaba de perder a Amy y a Rory por culpa de un ángel lloroso, y lo que menos le apetece es adoptar a un nuevo acompañante. Pero no puede resisistirse a consolar a la chica que llora junto al Támesis.
1. La chica que lloraba junto al río

Tara McNeal está cansada. Hace tiempo que se dio por vencida en los estudios y odia su trabajo, pero no sabe por dónde empezar a enderezar su vida.

El Doctor acaba de perder a Amy y a Rory por culpa de un ángel lloroso, y lo que menos le apetece es adoptar a un nuevo acompañante. Pero no puede resisistirse a consolar a la chica que llora junto al Támesis.

Pasan dos años antes de que se vuelvan a ver, ella con su vida más enderezada, él con el corazón menos dolorido. Puede que ahora estén preparados para viajar juntos.

Pdt: Basada en Doctor Who. Undécimo Doctor. Spoilers de la serie.

* * *

><p><strong>La chica que lloraba junto al río<strong>

Las aguas del Támesis oscilaban entre un color castaño claro y un tono pardusco que no le inspiraba confianza alguna. Sentada en el borde de uno de los muros laterales, pensó que caer en él no era una buena forma de morir. ¿Cómo habían conseguido rodar aquella escena en Sherlock Holmes cuando Robert Downey Jr. y Jude Law caen al río? Probablemente lo habían hecho en una piscina, porque para empezar el ayuntamiento no les habría permitido ensuciar más el Támesis. Un día se volvería sólido con tanta porquería, seguro.

Al menos era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, eso era algo bueno. Aunque las lágrimas seguían en sus ojos. Al pensar en ello una nueva oleada llegó, y Tara se tapó la cara para frenarlas. Se sentía estúpida, no debería llorar a estas alturas. Sabía que las conversaciones con su madre nunca terminaban bien, ¿por qué continuaba intentándolo? Siempre terminaba sintiéndose como una inútil, como si toda aquella charla sobre que no estaba haciendo nada con su vida y que era un desastre ambulante, un parásito, fuera cierto. Sí, había usado la palabra parásito. Mary McNeal no era famosa por escatimar en palabras.

No es que fuera mala, Tara la quería muchísimo y sabía que el amor era correspondido, pero su madre perdía los estribos a menudo y cuando lo hacía sentía la necesidad de descargarse con alguien. Y ahora que Tara vivía tan lejos de ella, le tocaba recibir las broncas por teléfono. De nada servía insistir en que estaba trabajando y se ganaba su propio sustento, todos los años pasados en la facultad inútilmente seguían siendo un gran lastre. Un gran desperdicio de dinero por dejar la carrera a la mitad y esfumarse.

Mientras trataba de relajarse y dejar de llorar de una vez por todas, otro cuerpo se unió a ella en el muro. Se pasó las manos por los ojos, tratando de enjuagar sus lágrimas pero desistió al no conseguir absolutamente nada. Continuaban saliendo sin cesar. No se preocupó, Londres es el mejor lugar del mundo para llorar sin que nadie te moleste. Aunque la concentración de personas por kilómetro cuadrado es alarmante, cada uno vive su vida sin molestar a los demás, nadie se mete en tus asuntos si no lo llamas. Tal vez por eso casi se cae del muro cuando vio un clínex aparecer ante ella.

Dirigió la mirada al hombre que se encontraba sentado a su lado, alcanzando el clínex y dando las gracias automáticamente. Tenía el rostro alargado y la barbilla pronunciada. Los ojos eran azules y el pelo castaño se encontraba descuidadamente apartado hacia el lado derecho de la cara. No era exactamente guapo, pero tampoco podría decirse que era feo. Además de la barbilla, su nariz también resultaba grande y ancha. Tara estaba convencida de que el pelo sólo tenía como función ocultar aquellas enormes orejas. Y aún así no era feo. Todo el conjunto resultaba harmonioso, como si no pudiera haber sido de otra manera.

Pensó en Liv Tyler, con sus grandes ojos, su enorme boca y sus rasgos exagerados, todos necesarios para hacerla hermosa. Y de nuevo su mente se iba a pastar por su cuenta, ¿es que no podía mantener la atención en nada? Miró de nuevo al frente, centrada en sus propios pensamientos.

―Han debido de ser unas noticias horribles – comentó el hombre a su lado, sin darse por vencido.

Tara se sintió culpable, él creía que le habían dado malas noticias cuando estaba llorando por las mismas tonterías de siempre.

―Oh, no – levantó el móvil que aún mantenía en su mano derecha -. Sólo estupideces que me ponen de mal humor, no ha pasado nada malo.

―No son estupideces si te hacen llorar – la chica emitió una risa nerviosa, evidentemente él no la conocía bien.

―No soy la mejor persona del mundo, eso es todo – colocó sus manos sobre las piernas, agarrando el móvil y observándolo con la cabeza agachada.

―¿Has hecho cosas malas? – preguntó él.

―He hecho las cosas mal, y ahora pago las consecuencias. Es difícil volver al camino marcado. Me da la impresión de que me perdí hace tiempo y desde entonces no dejo de dar tumbos – al escoger la carrera equivocada, por ejemplo.

―¿Malas decisiones?

―Unas cuantas. Pero intento arreglarlo, no debería llorar – se dio cuenta de que estaba contándole su vida a un desconocido, así que trató de desviar la atención hacia él. O al menos intentar que la conversación no pareciera una entrevista - ¿Y tú qué? – preguntó mirándolo - ¿Alguna mala decisión? ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

―¿Hoy? Hacer reír a una chica que llora – no debería haberle dolido el corazón al escuchar eso, pero lo hizo.

Comenzó a sentirse culpable por acaparar la atención por tonterías, por una simple llamada de su madre. Había logrado que un desconocido sintiera pena de ella. Pasó las piernas por encima del muro para caer sobre los jardines del otro lado mientras sonreía con tristeza.

―Misión cumplida – dijo -, tu día ha valido la pena. Ahora deberías encontrar un huérfano al que alimentar y una doncella a la que proteger la virtud. Después puedes dar un donativo a una iglesia y alistarte en el ejército, y tu alma será salvada para siempre.

Se sacudió el pantalón por la parte de atrás y escuchó al hombre bajarse del muro tras ella, riendo con ganas.

―Espera – se detuvo él -, ¿alistarme en el ejército? ¿Qué clase de bien haría eso?

Tara se encogió de hombros y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

―No lo sé, proteger el país y todo eso – comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de metro más cercana.

Quedaba a unas cuantas manzanas, pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y ninguna prisa por llegar a casa. Sus pies se hundían en los jardines de Plimlico. Ni siquiera debería encontrarse en aquella zona, simplemente había comenzado a caminar desde el centro y había terminado allí. A mitad de los jardines se dio cuenta de que el hombre todavía la seguía.

―No me gustan los soldados – comentó él colocándose a su altura. Llevaba ropa de profesor, como si se la hubiera quitado a su abuelo. Además de una horrorosa pajarita granate. Era alto y delgado, a su lado ella se sentía liliputiense.

―¿Vas a seguirme hasta mi casa? – preguntó la chica sin dejar de caminar.

―No lo sé, ¿vas a invitarme a tu casa? – debería haberse asustado, pero Tara se rió. No había nada en él que indicara peligro, tenía más aspecto de vivir entre libros que de acosar a chicas en su tiempo libre.

―Mi madre siempre me decía que no confiara en los desconocidos. Así que, si me ofreces un caramelo, mucho me temo que tendré que rechazarlo – cruzó la calle corriendo hasta St George y de nuevo se encontró en otro jardín, mucho más grande que el anterior. Prosiguió su camino, comenzaba a conocerse Londres como la palma de su mano.

―Supongo que en Escocia la gente es más desconfiada, vaya – comentó él.

―¿Cómo sabes que soy escocesa? – se volvió hacia el chico con el ceño fruncido, pero puso los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa que había en su cara – El pelo… Denominación de origen, podría ser teñido.

―No lo es, tus cejas también son pelirrojas. Y tus pestañas. Y tienes pecas en la cara.

―¡No tengo tantas! ¡Tengo muchas menos que un pelirrojo normal!

―Porque probablemente tus padres no son pelirrojos. Gen recesivo.

―No te voy a invitar a mi casa, eres un desconocido junto al río, ni siquiera sé tu nombre – replicó Tara, ignorándolo.

―Ah, si ése es el problema, soy el Doctor.

―¿Qué Doctor?

―Ése Doctor – contestó él por toda respuesta. Tara frunció el ceño.

―¿No me quieres decir tu nombre? Bien, te llamaré John Doe – así acostumbraban a llamar a los cadáveres o pacientes no identificados. Si él quería ser un hombre sin nombre, era su problema. No pensaba llamar a nadie Doctor - ¿Y en qué eres Doctor, si se puede saber?

―No hay mucha gente que me haga esa pregunta, parásitos intestinales – admitió él sonriente.

―¿En serio? – preguntó la chica, poniendo cara de asco.

―Puede…

―Vaya, así que eres un hombre sin nombre y sin profesión definida, ¿hay algo de ti que sea real? ¿Vas a decirme tu edad o dónde vives?

―1107 años y…en todas partes – contestó él.

Tara puso los ojos en blanco. Al menos tendría una anécdota que contar, el extraño que había conocido junto al río.

―Creo que lo de vivir en todas partes tiene un nombre – comentó, pensando en la palabra "vagabundo". Él se rió de nuevo, no parecía alguien a quien fuera sencillo enfadar.

―Y yo creo que sujetas ese teléfono con demasiada fuerza. Sólo es una máquina – señaló el Doctor.

―Y nosotros sólo somos humanos – terció la chica -, estamos programados para darle más importancia de la que tienen a las cosas – no creyó que él entendiera aquel comentario, pero de algún modo lo hizo.

―¿Por ejemplo?

―Los teléfonos, internet, la televisión, los medios de transporte…nos las hemos arreglado para hacernos la vida lo más cómoda posible y continuamos sin ser felices. Al ser humano le gusta el drama.

Tara puso los ojos en blanco y se detuvo. Acababan de llegar a su boca de metro. La miró significativamente, indicándole al Doctor que era su lugar de destino. Él la observó más atentamente de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces. En lugar de despedirse, se limitó a comentar:

―No me has dicho tu nombre.

―No lo has preguntado – contestó ella por toda respuesta, y se introdujo en la boca del metro, perdiéndose entre la gente.

El Doctor se dio la vuelta y regresó a la Tardis, pensando en lo pequeña que parecía aquella muchacha en una ciudad como Londres. No le gustaba mezclarse con la gente sin una razón, pero no había podido resistirse al verla llorar. Echaba demasiado de menos tener a alguien con quien hablar pero, tras la marcha de Amy y Rory, se había cansado de ver a la gente irse. Vivió los últimos años de River, pero ahora ella también se había ido hacía mucho, perdida en mundo virtual.

Puede que fuera hora de buscar sangre nueva, comenzaba a hablar con las paredes compulsivamente. Tarde o temprano éstas comenzarían a responderle.


	2. Cucarachas

**Cucarachas**

Tara Beckinsale era una chica normal. Y cuando digo normal, quiero decir pelirroja, más baja de lo que debería y con grandes problemas de autoestima. Su pasado tenía cosas oscuras, como el de todo el mundo, pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar. Hacía dos años se había sentido desanimada y con ganas de abandonarlo todo. La carrera, el trabajo y…a Katie. Pero cada cierto tiempo sentía ganas de dejar atrás a Katie, así que eso no era algo fuera de lugar. Después siempre se sentía culpable y regresaba con ella deseando hacerla feliz. Pero hacer feliz a Katie era, probablemente, la tarea más difícil a la que tendría que enfrentarse jamás.

Volviendo a aquel momento dos años atrás, su madre había conseguido hacer explotar su burbuja de contención con una simple conversación de apenas dos minutos por teléfono. Mary tenía una habilidad innata para hacer sentir mal a los demás. Extrañamente, no era una mala persona, tan sólo sumamente egocéntrica. Llorando junto al río, un extraño se había acercado a Tara para consolarla, sin conocerla de nada. Aquel gesto en una ciudad donde nadie te mira dos veces, donde las personas no se extrañan al ver dormir a otras en el metro a cualquier hora del día, donde coincidir con un extraño se consideraba poco menos que un milagro; lo que consiguió hacerla despertar.

Decidió que, si estaba tan desesperada como para hacer que un extraño sintiera tanta pena por ella que se viera obligado a consolarla, debía comenzar a hacer cambios en su vida. Las prácticas en la compañía de abogados resultaban miserables, no le pagaban por ellas y encima tenía que tratar de coordinarlas con un trabajo sí remunerado, pero al menos había terminado la carrera y hacía algo "parecido" a lo que le gustaba. Cuando terminara con ellas podría especializarse en psicología criminal, pero para eso todavía faltaban seis meses. Mientras tanto, aprovechaba los fines de semana libres que tenía.

Y eso se encontraba haciendo, pensando que de nada servían las normativas municipales cuando los dueños de los locales se las pasaban por el forro. Teóricamente debería haber una persona por metro cuadrado en un local nocturno, ergo, en la discoteca Crunch sólo cabrían unas 180 personas. Aquel sábado había por lo menos 500, y aumentando. Tara decidió que había tenido suficiente cuando comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar. De menor estatura que la mayoría de la gente, los cuerpos a su alrededor presionaban sus costillas y le impedían moverse. Le hizo saber a Karen que saldría a tomar el aire, y trató de disuadirla cuando su amiga intentó seguirla.

Tardó unos buenos 15 metros en recorrer los apenas seis metros que la separaban de la salida, para encontrarse con una nueva aglomeración de gente esperando entrar. Respiró hondo cuando consiguió alejarse de la puerta, decidiendo no regresar de nuevo a aquella lata de sardinas. En silencio se preguntó cuánto habrían pagado a la policía local para evitar la enorme multa que les caería si alguien decidía hacer una inspección.

La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor, se había dejado el abrigo dentro. Con suerte, Karen lo recordaría, al fin y al cabo los habían colgado en el mismo lugar. Pegadas al local había unas escaleras que subían al piso superior, donde supuestamente vivían los dueños. Tara se sentó en ellas a esperar, mareada y recuperando su calor corporal. Llevaba puesta una simple minifalda, sandalias y una blusa floja. Ahora que el sudor comenzaba a enfriarse, echó de menos el abrigo y se abrazó a si misma rogando que el mundo dejara de girar. No había bebido tanto, sólo dos copas, pero el cansancio no ayudaba a asimilar el alcohol y ella levaba toda la semana yendo a las prácticas y trabajando.

Algo llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento demasiado rápido para ser humano. Esperó encontrar una moto o algo similar al girarse, pero no halló nada fuera de lo común. Sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y aplastó al responsable de un manotazo. Separó la mano del cuello para observar a un bicho parecido a un grillo en ella. Con asco, lo dejó caer y se palpó la picadura, que comenzaba a hincharse en un pequeño grano. Se echó el cabello rizado hacia delante, esperando taparlo mientras se recostaba contra la pared del edificio.

Otro movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y esta vez alcanzó a girarse lo suficientemente rápido como para ver algo grande con el cuerpo dividido en dos partes. Le recordó al escarabajo de Kafka, y se emocionó al pensar que alguien estaba celebrando una fiesta de disfraces. Lo vio escabullirse por el otro lado de la plaza que había pegada al Crunch. Se incorporó y se acercó a la callejuela por donde el hombre disfrazado acababa de meterse. Si averiguaba dónde era la fiesta podría enviar un mensaje a Karen y abandonar aquella lata de sardinas.

El suelo empedrado estaba húmedo a pesar de ser verano, en Londres llovía todo el año. Las sandalias chapoteaban entre los charcos, mojando sus pies mientras seguía a la sombra que viraba la esquina delante de ella. Giró aquella esquina a su vez y se encontró en un callejón sin salida. A su izquierda había una cabina de policía azul, de aspecto antiguo. Tara nunca había visto ninguna parecida, pero en aquella ciudad podías encontrarte de todo.

Lo que realmente la sorprendió fue el hombre de aspecto extraño que se encontraba en medio del callejón. Vestía un traje de chaqueta que bien podría haber pertenecido a su abuelo, de color castaño y con una pajarita granate. Probablemente asistía a la misma fiesta de disfraces que la cucaracha. Tara sonrió y se acercó, animada por el alcohol.

―¡Hola! – saludó alegremente. Su timidez se había escondido en aquel lugar que reservaba para las pocas noches que salía de fiesta.

El hombre dejó de dar vueltas por el callejón con aquella especie de mechero que llevaba en la mano, y que no dejaba de emitir una extraña luz azul. Tara siempre había odiado aquellos cachivahes, la gente los usaba para apuntar a los ojos en los conciertos, y corría el rumor de que podían provocar problemas visuales. No dejó de sonreír cuando él la miró y se plantó frente a ella con dos grandes zancadas. Entonces lo reconoció, hacía dos años que no lo veía, pero su aspecto era demasiado peculiar como para olvidarlo. Aunque le costaba reconocer las caras de la gente y el callejón sólo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, el hombre llevaba la misma ropa que aquel día junto al Támesis. O al menos similiar.

―Hola – saludó él, para acto seguido apuntarla con aquel mechero con luz. Tara se apartó hacia atrás de golpe, molesta de pronto.

―¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? No entiendo por qué os gustan esas cosas, no es divertido cegar a la gente.

El hombre se guardó el mechero, ahora incluso parecía asustado. Miraba hacia algún lugar al lado de la cabeza de Tara y su postura era cautelosa. Levantó las manos como si estuviera demostrando que no tenía armas, para que ella se tranquilizara.

―Por favor, acércate a mí lentamente y no mires atrás – dijo tratando de aportar tranquilidad a su voz. Tara sintió la tentación de enviarlo a la mierda, pero tenía miedo de darse la vuelta y ser atacada por una araña del tamaño de una ensaladera. Lo había visto en un vídeo de youtube, las arañas saltan.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo? – preguntó girando la cabeza ligeramente.

―¡No, no, no! – exclamó el hombre – No mires, o sabrá que lo has visto - la agarró por los hombros y la empujó hacia la cabina azul -. Entra ahí dentro.

El miedo que Tara había comenzado a sentir se esfumó del golpe. ¿Por qué demonios iba a meterse en una cabina de teléfonos con un extraño? El tío se pensaba que ella era idiota, probablemente era un pervertido que había usado ese truco cientos de veces. Y encima ella solita se había metido en un callejón con él. Se soltó y se alejó hacia la salida del callejón con un simple "Ya, claro". Entonces la cosa atacó.


End file.
